She can be such a pain sometimes
by Lunar.Pixie
Summary: Rukia can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. I can't go through a day without wanting to mentally strangle her. Slight IchiRuki. One-shot.


_**I don't own any Bleach characters. Just this story. Yay! First fan-fic!**_

Rukia can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. I can't go through a day without wanting to mentally strangle her.

––

"What's with you? Stop it with that stupid scowl! It's ruining my day already!"

"You could always choose to walk to school alone, you stupid midget!" I yelled back at her as we walked towards the direction of school. It is gonna be a looooong day once again.

"Of course I would be more than happy to lend you my brush!" There she goes practising conversations again with her annoying made-up voice and completely ignoring my comeback.

"Pen or pencil." I corrected, only to received a glare from her that shows that she was both confused and angry that I interrupted her. "We don't use brushes here. Those things we use to write are either pens or pencils."

"Shut up! Don't get all smart on me. I knew that. Besides, they would probably know what I am referring to when I say brush."

I rolled my eyes. There would be no end if I continued arguing, so I just kept quiet the whole journey to school. Both listening to her revolting voice and wanting to crush her into pieces at the same time.

––

"ICHIGO!" She yelled and threw a juice box at me.

"WHOA! Watch it, you idiot!"

"Do that poking thing!" she said while staring at me in fascination.

"If you can't do it, choose another damn drink" I groaned and poked the straw into the juice box.

"I happen to like this drink." she answered plainly, snatching the box from my hand and turning around to run towards the girls she always have lunch with.

I almost wanted to run up behind her and tackle her to the ground. Almost. She's such a nuisance.

––

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed out there if you act so rashly you dumbs!" I hollered at her while trying to inspect her injured arm.

"I was doing fine! I had it under control!" she screamed back at me while pulling her arm away from me and wincing from the pain.

"You almost losing your right arm is what you call 'under control' ?"

"I said I was doing fine! I could handle it if you didn't jump straight in and mess things up! Just because you gotten a little stronger doesn't mean you can go all cocky on me!" she yelled while walking away from me towards home.

"I just saved your life, you dumb midget!" and as I was saying that, I regretted even saving her in the first place. Stupid midget.

––

"WHAT? I saw you guys having like a huge spread and all you got me was this little baked sweet potato?"

"Be grateful that I brought you something okay? Rather than make you starve, like I should have in the first place!"

"Well, this little thing isn't gonna fill any stomach up, so you're making me starve anyhow!"

"HEY! I risked my life for that stupid potato! I have been bringing food up every single day, my dad wants to have me checked for any bowel disorders or whatnot!"

With that, she started laughing hysterically. "Still. Since he already thinks of you like that, you should've brought more food up. Now, I'm still starving. Get me some more food."

––

"Get. It. Out. Of. There."

"I saved money for this!" she shouted as she stood in front of a huge Chappy doll with arms wide open.

"Get it out or I swear to God I will kick you out of my house along with that stupid oversized Chappy doll."

"NO!"

"That's it. Get out."

––

"Shit. What if she gets attacked by a hollow? What if it starts snowing and she gets really cold? Was she wearing her sweater? What if she gets lost? What if she slipped and fell? Is it raining? OMG DO I HEAR RAIN? No, that's just my clock. Does she know that I didn't lock the window when I chased her out? Will it start snowing in November? What if she gets kidnapped? OMG HER ARM! What if she gets hit by a car? Does she even know how to open a window? OMG SHE'S HUNGRY! Does she even know how a car looks like? FUCK IT! THAT THICK-HEADED PEA-BRAINED OF A MIDGET. Always getting me into all sorts of trouble. I should go look for her. Bah."

––

"Argh, what time is it? Oh, 2am. Oh well, might as well get back to- Wait what is that?" staring at the black pile on the floor. "Rukia, what are you doing on the floor with my blanket?"

"I'm cold."

"Then what am I supposed to use to cover myself?"

"That's your problem."

I groaned, looking at the clock. There's no way I am gonna sleep for the next 5 hours without a blanket. With that, I lift Rukia up from the floor onto my bed beside me. She was still sleeping away.

I woke up again at 3am to find her snuggling close to me, I can't help but smile and roll my eyes at the same time. Rukia can be such a pain in the ass sometime


End file.
